This invention relates to a device for adjusting flexible laths relative to a bed frame.
Mattress-holders for flexible laths have been known in the art for a long time. Flexible laths may be constructed with varying stiffness. However, for determining spring force and comfort the kind of mattress should also be considered. Taking into account both of the above factors, lath flexibility and mattress structure, it is not possible to accurately adjust the whole unit to the user's requirements.
Since it is the mattress which first follows the body's shape; when the body exerts too high a pressure, for example level with the shoulders or the pelvis, the mattress holder, particularly the flexible laths, must adjust to the body shape. This is particularly true with thin or so-called soft mattresses which due to the constant load lose their spring action over time resulting in what is known as a "bedsore mattress". In thicker and so-called firm mattresses, the mattress-holder will have much less influence on following the body shape.
A prior art solution is disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. CH-625115. A plurality of laths are secured cross the width of the bed in a fixed groove forming a rigid structure. This lath structure has been satisfactory, however, this solution does not adjust to the changing displacement of body pressure during the night due to various sleeping positions. Due to their rigidness, the laths can not swing about the lengthwise axis of the bed and therefore can not adjust to body shifts. Therefore, the adaptability of the rest surface to the flowing line of the human body is strongly limited. Moreover, adjusting the laths to an accurate body profile is cumbersome requiring that the mattress must first be removed from the bed, the lath bottom must be raised from the bed and the laths must be slid completely out of the guideway for readjusting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved lath which overcomes the drawbacks of the structure according to the above Swiss Patent.